The Great Escape
by greysfan90
Summary: Cristina is trapped in a relationship with a man who controls her every move, and is looking for a way out. Whilst attending her best friend's wedding fate hands Cristina the opportunity to turn her life around and become the person she once was and maybe even find true love along the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my very first fan fic so please guys be kind, I am not a born writer so please expect spelling mistakes/ grammatical errors and also I am English so if you don't understand some of the words I do apologise however I have tried to keep the dialog American as best as I can.**

**I normally don't write anything like this but I need to keep myself occupied until season 9 starts!**

**It is rated M due to language and also I do want to get a bit more 'adult' as this story progresses!  
**

* * *

Dum dum de dum, dum dum de dum….

Even the sound of the wedding march is making me feel sick…

Oh god this church is huge…can this aisle be any longer…

How many people did Meredith invite?

I feel uncomfortable enough in this big dress without these people all staring at me.

Just focus on Burke, Lexie and Mark Cristina and everything will be ok she told herself as she locked eyes with them from the end of the aisle, Burke seemed very uncomfortable, things hadn't been going well between them one of the reasons was because Cristina was very reluctant to agree on a date for their wedding.

"Cristina, are you ok?" Meredith asked concerned.

"I'm fine this is your big day don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

* * *

30 minutes later…

"CHRISTINA, I CAN NOT BELIEVE WE ARE FINALLY MARRIED!" Meredith screamed in to her ear.

The ceremony had finished and now they were stood in the hotel grounds having their photos taken, whilst the sun was still shining, one of the few rain free days Seattle gets every year.

Cristina couldn't believe this either after nearly 5 years of ups and downs, break ups and ex-wives showing up Meredith had finally married her McDreamy aka Derek Shepherd.

"I know, I still can't believe you guys finally did it"

"Hey, it won't be long until it is yours and Burke's turn, have you not thought about setting a date yet?"

"Oh Mere, do we really need to talk about this now… this is just not the right time to have this conversation especially on your big day."

"Cristina, what's going on, are you and Burke ok, you haven't seemed yourself lately. "

"Please let's just talk about this later, I cannot have this conversation with you on your wedding day you need to go and enjoy yourself with your husband on your first night as husband and wife" Christina replied.

"Ok, I will but you do need to tell me what is going on, I may be married now but you are still my person"

"I know Mere, I will tell you when I am ready"

The truth is Cristina didn't know if she would ever be ready. How can she tell the guy who loves her, this amazing cardio god, that she just doesn't love him anymore and every instinct she has is screaming at her to end this relationship before she morphs into this other person forever.

She had admired Burke before she even knew the man; she had already read what seemed like hundreds of medical journals during her time at medical school regarding his amazing cardio surgeries. He had been such a huge inspiration to her to strive to become one of the best in the cardio field and be known alongside him as one of the best surgeons in the world.

They first started dating back when she was an intern, what started as just sex and company turned into something much more serious and unexpected. It was blissful in the beginning Cristina had thought she had found her perfect match, a man who could teach her so much about being a surgeon and then could also go home with him once work had finished. Burke then started to control the little things, like how she behaved when she was with him in public and at work and even what she wore, it then moved onto forcing her to move in before she wasn't ready but she had fallen for this man and she wanted to make him happy, next thing she knew she was also engaged. Gone was the strong minded female that she once was and now she had become one of these women who cowered in a corner.

It took her nearly 3 years to wake up to the pitiful situation she was in and realize this was not the life that she had wanted or set out for herself. She needed to get out of this trap and try to rebuild some of the person that she once was and cure herself from this disease of a relationship which she felt was like a cancer eating away at her over time.

This realization hit her only 4 weeks ago in the cafeteria in work. It was just a normal day, she was sat having lunch with her friends Meredith and George when Derek came over to say hello to his soon to be wife, when it hit her the amount of love Derek had in his eyes for her best friend. Cristina had never been into romance and declaring your undying love for somebody. One of her worst memories of school had been when she had to write an assignment on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, she thought all that 'made for each other' romance was awful. She was one of the very few people in her class that didn't believe in 'the one'. But right there in that moment she knew he would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. It was then that she knew Burke was not the man for her. He told her that he loved her but she had never seen love in his eyes when she looked at him and she knew she had to end it.

That is what she had been trying to do for the last month however things hadn't gone to plan. Heart transplants and Coronary Artery Bypasses had got in the way as well as last minute wedding plans and maid of honor duties.

Cristina decided she needed time some time to herself, she decided to go up to her hotel room and freshen up, Burke had told her 20 minutes earlier he was going to ring work for an update on his patients from the guest free bar on the other side of the hotel so she knew there would be no chance she would find him in their room that was the last thing she needed.

She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button waiting for the large doors to open. When they did however they opened on couple in the middle of a very public display of affection, Cristina diverted her eyes and just as she was about to say something the gentleman turned to look at her and then it hit her it was Burke stood there wearing a shade of lipstick she definitely didn't wear she looked to her left to see April Kepner frozen on the spot wearing the same shade of lipstick which was on Burke's lips, neck and cheeks, whilst Burke's hand was still glued to April's butt.

"Cristina…." Burke whispered.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I do know where I am heading with this story, however I don't want to publish the next chapter yet as I would like to hear your thoughts as to where you think it should go and how I can improve so please review and leave your suggestions and tell me what you think! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and comments I hope this chapter is ok. Please leave your suggestions again. It is much appreciated!

Cristina was stunned; she didn't know what to say. She just looked to the floor and refused to meet eyes with the man that was supposed to be her fiancé.

"I was going up to the room to freshen up" Was the only response she could make.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, no body dared to move but it reality it was only a minute or two. She could feel the anger and the betrayal building in her, yes she may have been wanting to end the relationship with this man but it didn't mean it hurt any less when you realise the man you were supposed to be sharing your life with decides to go fuck somebody else. It felt as though he had just stabbed her in the back with a thousand knives.

"What the fuck are you doing Burke" She shouted.

"Cristina please don't make a scene"

"What do you mean don't make a scene, I will make a scene if I fucking want, don't you dare patronize me to two timing bastard. Now get out of my way!"

And with that the lifts of the door closed and the last thing she saw was Meredith walking towards the elevators to see what all the commotion was about and Cristina sank to the floor.

When the lift opened on the twelfth floor Cristina didn't know if she had energy to get up onto her feet. She sat there her whole body was numb. It was then the other set of elevators opened and she saw Meredith walk out searching for her maid of honour. Meredith turned to see Cristina huddled in a ball on the floor of the elevator. Meredith sat down next to her best friend and didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Cristina, I saw what happened I thought you might need me"

"Mere I can't believe that hen betrayed me in this way. I wanted to end this relationship so much and have been trying to come up with the right way to break up with him but the bastard beat me to it"

"Cristina, why didn't you tell me you were having second thoughts about Burke? I knew that you were not happy and yet you didn't talk to me, it hurts me that you have had to go through this alone. Please promise me if you are having any problems like these in the future then you need to talk to me and we can work this out together".

"I know Mere, but you had a lot of things on your mind with the wedding and everything and to be honest you looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin that, it has actually been nice to see you all loved up, I have only felt sick once or twice when you and Derek have been making goo goo eyes at each other which I definitely think is progress"

"Haha does that mean Cristina Yang is finally getting soft as in her old age" Meredith joked.

"Hey, less of the old age, I haven't even reached thirty yet."

They sat in the elevator for a few more minutes before Cristina told Meredith to go and enjoy the rest of her day. Cristina didn't feel up to going downstairs and joining the others, especially now when all the guests have heard what happened in the lobby. Meredith understood and gave her friend a hug good bye and went to join her new husband for their first dance as man and wife.

Cristina just wanted to get in the shower. She felt dirty and used. As she walked into the hotel room she pulled her hair out of the tight bun and allowed her long brown curls to fall down her back. She got undressed and threw her discarded clothes onto the bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all puffy and red. Her make up smudged and streaked down her face.

As she turned on the shower she felt instantly better, it was as if she was washing away all the hurt, anger and betrayal she felt towards Burke and was feeling more like herself. Cristina was trying to rid her mind of her thoughts but she didn't know what to do. What was going to happen in work, she knew she would have to face Burke again? How was she going to face up to going home? After all it was Burkes flat that she had moved in to which she will now have to leave. She just couldn't manage the splitting of the CD's just yet if only there was a way of her just disappearing for a short while.

It then hit her why didn't she just disappear? Not disappear without a trace like in the movies but go away for a while like a holiday, just a couple of weeks to clear her head and try to start feeling like a human being again. She had everything she needed right in this hotel room, she had her passport, iPod, laptop, iPhone and enough clothes to last her a few days which she could wash but would probably just treat herself to some new things. She hadn't taken any vacation time in the five years she had been at the hospital so she was bound to be allowed a few weeks off for personal time. Money was also no problem for Cristina as she had always been a saver and had built up a nice little nest egg for herself due to her not taking any holidays. Life was too short she has to make sure wherever she went she had an amazing time.

Cristina climbed out of the shower and became a woman on a mission. Once she got an idea in her head it was hard to convince her to change her mind. She dried herself off and put on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and her favourite leather jacket. The first thing she did was ring the hospital to make sure it was ok with Chief Webber for her to take some leave. He was taken aback with her question but granted her one month leave effective immediately. With that sorted she now had to break the news to Meredith but the thought of having to go down to the wedding reception and bumping into Burke terrified her and she definitely wasn't feeling brave enough to so it so she decided to text Meredith instead.

"Hey Mere, Now I know you are not going to be happy about this but I cannot come and see you face to face if there is a chance I may bump into Burke in the process. I have decided I need some time away so I am going to go on vacation. I have spoken to the hospital and Chief Webber has granted me one month leave to get my head straight. I am so sorry to be leaving you on your wedding day but I hope you understand and I shall see you soon when I am home and you are off your honeymoon. Hope you have an amazing time. I shall text you and let you know I have arrived safely but I do not know where I will be yet. Speak to you soon xx"

All that was left to do was call a cab.

As Cristina arrived at the airport she still had no clue where she wanted to go, her plan was to go to the departures board and see which flights were leaving soon. All she knew was that it had to be at least a 6 hour flight and in a different time zone so she knew she was far away from Burke and all her troubles in Seattle.

She read down the list and came across the perfect destination five rows down and it was a place she had never had the opportunity to visit before.

Fabulous!

Hmmmm…I wonder where Cristina is off to. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for your reviews and follows. Here is the next one I hope you like it!**

* * *

Cristina walked out of Heathrow airport to see a row of black cabs waiting for her. She still couldn't believe she was in London of all places. She had always wanted to visit England.

She walked to the front of the line.

"Where to Miss?" said the driver in a strong cockney accent.

"Erm... I actually don't know" she replied.

"Why don't you know? Didn't you plan this?"

"Well no actually I didn't just kind of went to the airport and got on a plane...didn't plan to be here so where do you suggest?"

"Oh right well then Miss I assume you want somewhere in the city?"

"Yes definitely I want to be right in the city; I want to be near all the attractions and near the subway."

"Right then I know just the place a hotel in Trafalgar Square, it is close to places like Covent Garden and near the theatre shows and you can even walk to Buckingham Palace if you feel like it"

"Oh perfect, thank you that will do fine"

Forty minutes later Cristina paid the driver, thanked the driver for his help and arrived at her new home for the next few weeks. Already spotting it was stood next to an Irish bar called O'Neil's. She knew as soon as she had unpacked she needed a shot of tequila!

Cristina had booked herself into a single room, but it sure didn't look that way. A huge white bed dominated the cream bedroom topped off with a white headboard. She had a gorgeous view of Trafalgar Square, the big fountain in the middle with people of all ages admiring the view and red open top buses everywhere; she knew she was going to like it here.

Cristina sat down on the bed and realised she hadn't looked at her phone since she turned it off after sending Meredith the text message, so she better let Meredith know that everything was ok. She quickly typed out a message telling her where she was, and the hotels number in case Meredith needed to get in touch with her. She was about to put her phone down when the messages came though from Burke demanding to know where she was. Cristina wasn't ready to deal with this yet she just turned off the phone and got up to have a quick shower before going to the bar next door.

O'Neil's was a nice and quiet on this sunny afternoon Cristina was relieved, she didn't think she was ready for crowds just yet, she just wanted a quiet drink.

"Hey there what can I get you?" Asked the lady behind the bar in an American accent.

"Tequila please and make it a large one" Cristina replied.

"Is that an American accent, where are you from?"

"Seattle"

"Oh cool I'm from California, came here on vacation and never left what about you"

"Having some vacation time, just arrived here this afternoon."

"Awesome, I'm Callie by the way"

"I'm Cristina"

"You got anything planned whilst you are here?"

"Erm.. no not really I didn't have much time to plan anything, I only decided to come here approximately 12 hours ago. If you had told me 24 hours ago I would be sat in a bar in London right now I would have thought you were insane"

"What so you only decided to come here 24 hours ago?"

"It was less than that actually, I just went to the airport and picked which plane I wanted to get on"

"No way, that's badass; I wish I was that brave."

"Believe me I am not brave I think I just ran away and left me problems behind"

"What sort of problems"

"Oh just the usual, found my fiancé making out with somebody else whilst attending my best friend's wedding and then packed my bags and headed for the airport."

"Oh what a bastard…..hey I think that drink is on the house and here's another too"

"Thank you" Cristina looked at Callie and smiled, she was seriously grateful for the small talk.

"Look I don't know what your plans are but my girlfriend and I and a few of our friends are heading out for a few drinks tonight, not here, our favourite bar a five minute walk away, would you like to come?" Callie asked.

Cristina thought about this for a moment, she has never been the sort of person who would go out drinking with people that she didn't even know, however she has never been the sort of person to take vacation time.

"Sure that would be cool." Cristina replied.

"Awesome are you staying at the hotel next door?"

"Yeah I am"

"Right well I can meet you in the hotel lobby at 7 if you want and we can head over to Joe's. My girlfriend and her friends won't get to the pub until around 8 so we can have a drink together if you want before they get there if that ok?"

"Yeah that's no problem I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah it will be good, my girlfriend is awesome and so are our friends so you will have a good time"

"Right in that case I think I need to go get some sleep otherwise tonight will be ruined. I can't remember when I last slept"

"Ok no problem, see you at 7"

"Bye Callie"

Cristina took the stairs up to her hotel room; she couldn't quite face an elevator just yet. She set her alarm for 6pm and got into bed.

She fell asleep instantly.

Cristina woke suddenly from her sleep; it took her a moment for her to remember where she was and what had happened. She couldn't help but feel relieved when she remembered Burke was not a part of her life any more. She rolled over it was nearly 6pm so she dragged herself out of bed and jumped in the shower.

Cristina didn't have any fancy clothes with her but she assumed Callie wasn't the girl who went out in fancy dresses so she was sure she was ok wearing her skinny jeans, black shirt and leather jacket.

As Cristina walked into the lobby Callie was already sat waiting for her.

"Hey, I guess you managed to get some sleep"

"Yes I did finally; god jet lag is such a bitch"

"Yeah totally, do you wanna go"

"Yeah sure it's only 5 minutes away"

They walked 5 minutes down the road into a cosy bar on the corner; it was full of big cosy couches. Callie and Cristina grabbed a table close to the bar and near to the door so Callie's girlfriend could spot them when she eventually got there.

Callie grabbed them some beers and took a seat ready for when her girlfriend and friends arrived.

"So, was your girlfriend working late?" Cristina asked.

"Well, she actually finished at 7 as well but she was waiting for Owen and Teddy and then they were going to make their way over here from the other side of London, so that could take them a while."

"Do they all work near each other?"

"They actually all work in the same hospital, that's how they met."

"Oh what do they do?"

"Oh they are doctors. Arizona is a paediatric surgeon, Owen is a doctor in the Emergency Room, or should I say Accident and Emergency as they say here and Teddy is a cardio surgeon."

"That's so awesome I'm a cardiac surgeon"

"Holy shit no way, and here I was thinking I won't be the odd one out for a change and then you go drop that bombshell!"

"Haha sorry, you won't be the odd one out, how did you meet Arizona anyway?"

"Well my sister came over from the States for a visit with my niece and we had a car crash"

"Oh god were you guys ok"

"Oh yeah we were fine but my niece hit her head and had to stay in overnight for observation and I so I ended up being there in time for the doctors round in the morning and Arizona just happened to be the doctor doing the rounds and the rest they say is history"

"Aww that's cute, a story like that would have made me feel sick in the past, whereas now I could really do with some good old fashioned romance."

"Haha how can you need some romance after a break up shouldn't you just want some hot animal sex?"

"Well, I would settle for that to, if the right guy came along!"

At that moment a man walking through the door caught Cristina's eye. He was definitely over six feet tall; he had flaming red hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She could feel hear heart thumping so loud in her chest she felt as though it was about to break free. She tried to avert her gaze away from this man, but she couldn't she just wanted him to look at her. She then noticed the perky blonde walking in behind him and her heart sank, obviously he was taken.

"Damnnn…."She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think. Let me know if there is anything you don't like. I will try my best to improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for your comments and follows. One of the reasons I didn't indicate who was speaking in that previous chapter is because I am really rubbish at coming up with different ways of saying he/she said and I think I sound boring so I do apologise if this next chapter is a bit repetitive with he said/she said. I think I need to buy myself a thesaurus!**

* * *

Cristina locked eyes with the man from across the bar. He seemed to be heading her way with the blonde following close behind him. A look of confusion fluttered across his face as he eyed Cristina.

"Arizona, Owen" Callie called.

Cristina watched the man hug Callie and the perky blonde following him, and giving Callie what can only be described as a hug which you only give to your significant other. Cristina's heart accelerated once again when she realized the perky blonde was in face Arizona Callie's girlfriend.

"Guys this is Cristina, Cristina this is Owen and this is my Arizona, Cristina is a fellow surgeon on vacation from Seattle" Callie introduced.

"Oh hi Cristina it is super to meet you, so glad you could come out for a drink with us. What is your specialty?" Arizona gushed.

"Thank you, nice to meet you too, thank you for letting me hang out with you guys. I'm a cardio surgeon." Cristina replied.

"Oh that's awesome" Arizona said.

Whilst Arizona and Cristina were engaged in small talk Owen felt as though his legs were about to give way. Who was this woman with the raven black curls and beautiful brown eyes who was causing his body to react in this way? He couldn't take his eyes off her; he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. Cristina could feel eyes on the back of her neck she shifted in her chair to the left to meet blue eyes gazing at her. The feeling was instant, she felt as though she had been punched in the gut, and then someone had decided to set of thousands of fireworks in her belly. She knew she had to get to know this guy.

"Hey guys where's Teddy is she not joining us?" Callie asked breaking the moment.

"No there was someone with a bullet in their chest, I had managed to get them stable and then transferred them onto her, by the looks of things she is going to be there all night." Owen replied speaking for the first time. Cristina wasn't expecting Owen to be Scottish. He had a thick accent and his voice was very deep and rugged. She thought she could spend hours listening to him talk. Their eyes met each other's once more.

"Damn…I've not cut for two days and I am already missing it, god knows how I am going to manage a whole month." Cristina said.

"Speaking like a true surgeon" Arizona replied.

"I don't know what I am going to with myself; I have never gone this long without seeing any blood." Cristina said.

"Have you got any plans whilst you are here Cristina?" Owen asked.

Cristina loved the way Owen said her name.

"No I don't, no plans at all. I didn't do any research before I got here so I don't even know what London has to offer apart from the queen." Cristina replied.

"What made you come here if you didn't know what it had to offer" Owen asked.

"Erm.. I sort of just hopped on a plane here, I didn't exactly plan it. I was just having some problems at home and needed to clear my head" Cristina said.

"What sort of problems" Arizona pried.

"Ari leave it" Callie whispered whilst giving Arizona 'the look'.

"Oh its fine Callie, well I found my fiancé making out with somebody else at my best friend's wedding."

Owen at this point was just enjoying a taste of his beer, choked when Cristina replied. He couldn't help but wonder what this woman must be going through. She must be hurting pretty bad right now and he really wanted to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry to hear that Cristina, whoever he is he must be clinically insane to do that to you" Owen said.

"Well I don't know about that, things hadn't been right with us for a while so I guess it was expected." She said.

"It doesn't matter how bad things get you should still be faithful" Owen said.

"I guess so, thanks Owen" Cristina said giving Owen a small smile.

"No problem Cristina"

Meanwhile Callie and Arizona were watching how these two were looking at each other. They both looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking, which was that they needed to fix these two up together. Callie could feel the tension coming from Cristina and Owen and knew Arizona could feel it too. Arizona gave Callie her big smile, it was time to start the match making.

"Hey guys, Callie and I are going to go; I'm up at five for work in the morning. Owen would you mind walking Cristina back to her hotel, she's staying next to O'Neill's." Arizona asked.

"Oh no it's fine honestly its only 5 minutes up the road, I will be ok" Cristina interrupted.

"Cristina its fine, I really don't mind. These streets are not safe at night. I would be very happy to walk you back to your hotel" Owen added quickly.

"Oh…err..Ok if you are sure" She added trying not to sound too happy about it but inside Cristina was dancing. She was going to spend some time with this man on her own. It may only be five minutes but at that second she was happy to settle for anything.

"Right now that's settle can we please leave, I need to get my girlfriend to bed" Callie said smirking.

They all said their goodbyes, arranging to meet up again for drinks the night after next, as tomorrow (Monday) the doctors were working the late shift. Cristina and Owen began walking down the road.

"So Cristina, have you got any plans for tomorrow?" Owen asked.

"Well no not really however I do really need to get myself some new clothes, I only brought enough for a couple of days so I need practically a full wardrobe of clothes if I am going to be here for a month. So I guess I will spend tomorrow shopping. I think I am overdue some retail therapy." Cristina answered.

"Yes you definitely need to go and treat yourself. What are your plans for Tuesday?" Owen questioned.

"I have nothing planned for Tuesday, I will probably spend the day crying over all the money I spent the day before but then again I might not, it might only hit me once I see my bank statement." Cristina said smiling at her joke.

Owen smiled back at her, he could watch her smiling all day, he thought she looked radiant.

"Well I was wondering whether you would like me to show you around London. I have been a tourist here before and I know how intimidating it can seem to someone new, especially the underground. And I can show you all my favourite places, show you all the sights and we can even do all the touristy things as well if you want like the London Eye, visit Big Ben and St Paul's Cathedral."

"Owen, that is really nice of you to offer. Yes I would love to. It would be nice to have some company whilst I'm trying to figure out my way around this city."

As they arrived at the hotel, they both wished the walk to have been longer.

"Well that's settled then. Would you like me to meet you here say around 9am on Tuesday" Owen asked.

"Yes that's fine, do you want to grab some breakfast here before we set off for the day. I've heard the hotel does an amazing English breakfast, which I haven't tried before. "

"Yes I would really like that, you can't beat a good old English fry up" Owen added.

"Good, I will see you then"

"Good night Cristina"

"Good night Owen"

They stood smiling at each other for a few seconds unsure of whether to hug or shake hands. Cristina just nodded and turned away. She thought about how the next thirty six hours couldn't come quick enough. She really needed to get herself a nice outfit for her day with Owen. Not that it was a date or anything like that; he was just being a nice guy. He probably was just doing out of sympathy after being betrayed by her Fiancé and jumping on a plane to a foreign country, one where she had no friends. She pushed these negative thoughts out of her mind. Whilst falling asleep that night she thought to herself god bless Callie Torres for introducing her to this man.

* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint anyone by not making it into a Cristina/Owen/Teddy triangle I hated it when they did it in the show so I really didn't want to write about it.**

**Does anyone know of any London land marks they would like Owen and Cristina to visit specifically?**


	5. Tour of London- Part one

**So sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Cristina woke up bright and early the following day. She jumped straight out of bed and into the shower, today was her first official full day in London and she was going to make the most of it and she needed to find an outfit for her day with Owen tomorrow, she was determined to look hot and feel good about herself.

Once Cristina was ready her first mission was to find caffeine. She walked out of the hotel and took in the sights of London in the morning rush. It was a little after eight, the streets were already filled with morning commuters on their way to work. Taxis, buses and cyclists fighting to get through the busy morning roads. Cristina always felt at home in a big city, she loved the hustle and bustle and even the city smells.

She passed five Starbucks on her walk but decided she wanted coffee from a shop which doesn't have anything to do with America. After ten minutes she passed a small boutique coffee shop, it was exactly what she was looking for. As she walked in the coffee shop had large comfy seats and a vast array of pasties for her to choose from, she ordered a flat white and an almond croissant. Whilst she sat there her mind drifted to Owen, she really had felt something for him when she was in his company last night. She hoped this feeling wasn't just because it was the first guy she had met since she had left Burke. She didn't want to meet Owen tomorrow and had imagined the connection the previous night.

After Cristina had finished her breakfast it was time for some serious shopping. She jumped on the tube to Oxford Road managing to navigate without getting lost. As she reached the exit to the station she looked around at all the shops for her to choose from not knowing where to start. She spotted Topshop in the distance and thought she had vaguely heard of the shop before so she decided to head there first.

In Topshop she managed to find herself some black skinny jeans which were well fitted and showed of her slim figure and her tiny waist. She also got a couple of nice shirts to pair up with the jeans and a pair of black knee high boots. She also decided to buy herself a nice dress for her to wear for when she met Callie and her friends again for a drink but not something too slutty. She found a black figure hugging dress which was definitely shorter than something which she would normally wear, but she liked it and wanted something different.

After leaving Topshop Cristina all had left to buy was some new underwear, as it didn't look like she would be finding a launderette soon since she now had enough clothes to last her a few days. She went in a shop called Lasenza and found four sets of underwear all lacy and beautiful which were definitely going to make her feel sexy.

On the way back to the hotel she decided to visit Callie at work "Hey Cristina" Callie shouted as she walked in.

"Hey Callie, how is your shift going?" Cristina asked.

"It is going good, looking forward to it finishing, what have you been doing today?" Callie replied.

"I went shopping, I needed to get some new clothes since I am going to be here a few days" Cristina said.

"Sooo how did it go last night with Owen" Callie asked with a grin.

Cristina smiled "I don't know what you mean".

"Oh yes you do Yang don't play games you know exactly what I am talking about. Arizona and I both saw how you two were looking at each other last night" Callie said.

"What, no we weren't" Cristina said.

"Yes you were! You were both so into each other" Callie said

"No he definitely doesn't like me, he was just being nice, and he has probably got a girlfriend anyway hasn't he?" Cristina said.

"No Owen is definitely single; he has been for a while now. You are the first person he has been interested in for a long time. So I'm guessing you do like Owen" Callie asked.

"How can I like him, I don't even know him." Cristina said.

"Come meet us tomorrow for drinks then you can get to know him" Callie said.

"Well actually Owen is meeting me in the morning and showing me around the city" Cristina said.

"What!" Callie shrieked "You have a date already that was quick Cristina"

"It is not a date I think he is just being nice" Cristina said.

"Owen is a nice guy but he definitely likes you and I bet he wants tomorrow to be a date, I hope you bought something nice to wear" Callie said.

"Well I did actually" Cristina said.

Cristina showed Callie the jeans, boots and clothes that she had bought today.

"Ooo they are really nice, you will look hot" Callie said.

Cristina spent a few hours with Callie in the bar and then she decided to call it a night and headed back to her room. She ran herself a bath and relaxed. She definitely needed an early night ready for her day tomorrow.

It was 8.45am, Cristina was all ready for her day with Owen, she was just about to make her way downstairs when she received a phone call to say there was a Mr Hunt waiting for her in the lobby. As she walked down the lobby she realised how nervous she was about seeing him again, she had butterflies in her stomach and was feeling nauseous. As she walked around the corner she saw him standing there waiting for her with his back to her.

"Owen" She said and he turned.

"Cristina, hello how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good thank you, how are you?" She replied.

"I'm good too, I'm ready for something to eat, how about you?" Owen asked.

"Yes I could definitely eat, I want to try the 'english fry up' you mentioned the other day" She said.

"You really should you can't come all this way without having one" Owen said.

"But if I don't like it, it is your fault." Cristina said.

"Trust me you will love it" Owen said.

They spend the next couple of hours, eating and getting to know each other. There was never any awkward silences or forced conversation they naturally found each other very easy to talk to. They spoke about their childhood, likes, dislikes, medical school and their favourite surgeries. Cristina felt a connection which she had never felt before. Owen was in awe of Cristina he had never met someone so ambitious and passionate about her field of surgery. He had never even seen her cut but he knew she was an exceptional surgeon. By the end of their breakfast and coffee they both felt they had known each other forever and they still had the rest of the day together.

"So Cristina where do you fancy going today is there anything in particular you would like to see?" Owen asked.

"Erm.. I definitely would like to see Buckingham Palace, Downing street and see Big Ben. Ooo and Westminster Abbey too I've wanted to go there since I read the Da Vinci Code. Maybe could go on the London eye as well so we can see London from above that would be good too. Where do you suggest Owen?"

"Definitely all of the above, you have to do all the main tourist attraction, London eye is good as well, would you rather go on whilst it is day light or would like you like to see London lit up after dark?"

"Ooo I don't know either really I am not bothered which. I would also like to go to a good market stall I hear London has some great markets." Cristina said.

"Yes definitely there is the famous Camden Market here and also Portobello Market in Notting Hill" Owen said.

"Notting Hill is that the film with Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts?" Cristina asked.

"Yes that's the one there is a market there every day apart from Sundays." He replied.

"I really would like to go to Notting Hill. What is Camden Market like?" Cristina asked.

"Camden is a lot of fun, it is very alternative, there is plenty of alternative shops and lots of tattoo parlours. You definitely get to see different types of people walking around there." Owen said.

"Hey do you have any tattoos" Cristina asked.

"No I don't, what about you" Owen said.

"No and to be honest I was never really interested in them but I feel like I should get one whilst I am here, not anything too big just a small one to remind me of my time here and that I am spontaneous sometimes" Cristina said.

"I will make you a deal if you get a tattoo I will get one too, what do you think" Owen said.

"Seriously are you sure" Cristina asked.

"Yes definitely besides I think I need to be a bit more spontaneous too sometimes and maybe you are the girl to do it with. Besides I'm sure you will need me to be there to hold your hand, it is going to hurt." Owen said.

"Oh whatever I can handle pain, I can definitely handle more pain that you" Cristina said jokingly.

"Hmm I think we shall have to see about that I mean I am a man standing over six feet tall, there is a bit of a size difference between the two of us" Owen said.

"Hey now Mr just because I am smaller than you does not mean my pain threshold is lower than yours" Cristina said.

"I guess we shall have to see about that" Owen said.

* * *

Please tell me what you guys think. I really wanted to make this a day out with a difference so that's why I wanted to add the bit about tattoos in. Hope you guys didn't hate it!


End file.
